Soul X Maka: Why?
by redcheshire
Summary: Similar to dA fanfic Smile, this is my story of how two souls came together, and how they became close. SoMa is definitely in here.


**AU SoulXMaka: Why?**

_This one is possibly an exact opposite of the Fanfic "Smile" from dA. If it resembles it too much, I will stop writing it._

Soul had been awake for hours, waiting for the servant that always woke him up. He sighed, bored of waiting. He was annoyed, because his father had decided that he going to a public high school would be good for him, despite his many years telling him that they were for the weak. Soul got dressed quickly, not happy. He glared at his reflection; his red eyes a darker shade than normal. His white hair was in the soft spikes, as usual. He opened his door, almost running into the servant that always woke him up. "Oh, Young Master! I didn't know you were up!" The maid said, bowing deeply. Soul grunted moodily, walking down the spiral staircase. He met up with his brother, Wes. "Hey Soul, could you do something for me before you go to school?" Wes said, his normal tie missing. "You want me to find your tie? It's at the drycleaners. Father said there was a spot on it, and sent it there." Soul said moodily. He walked away, leaning back slightly. He snagged a doughnut and grabbed his bag before seeing his father. He went to the bus stop, and waited for the bus to come. He sat in the middle, not one of those uncool people who sit up front, or one of the regulars who sit in the back. One guy invited him to sit in the back, and Soul shrugged, and sat in the very back. The kid introduced himself as Black*Star, with a guy wearing entirely black as Death the Kidd. Soul was talking to Black*Star when a girl caught his eye. Normally, girls didn't interest him at all, but something about how this girl presented herself made him interested. She sat in the dead middle, breaking Soul's line of sight of her. He shook his head, and then went back to his conversation.

Soul had first period with Black*Star, then with Kidd. After that, it was lunch. Kidd was talking nonstop about a "symmetrical goddess" in his first class. Soul didn't care, until Kidd pointed her out by following her like a shadow. It was the same girl who had caught his eye on the bus. "Who is that girl?" Soul asked Tsubaki, a girl he had met at lunch, due to Black*Star. "The blonde with pigtails? That's Maka Albarn." "Did she just come here?" "No, she came here eight years ago, but no one really knows about her." "Well, why not?" "She won't talk, she avoids all guys, and she hides in the library every chance she gets."

Maka ran to the library, avoiding all the guys in the hallway. She didn't care if she pushed anyone, because no one cared if they pushed her. Some weird guy kept following her, and she was trying to escape from him. Maka reached the library, and jogged inside, and straight to the section she'd usually be reading from. She plopped herself down, grabbed a book, and began to read. In books, there was escape. In books, no one left you crying and broken. No one left you alone, without anything to believe in. In books, you went on adventures, and were part of the group. You were loved. "You know, if you read too much, mushrooms will grow out of your head." A strange voice said, snapping her back into reality. She looked up, and saw a guy with red eyes and softly spiked white hair. She cringed; she didn't want to be near any guy, especially in her sanctuary. She shot him a look that said very plainly to go away, but he sat down next to her instead. "Did you hear me?" She nodded shortly, shutting her book with a snap. She glared at the guy, and then froze. He was too close. She put the book away quickly, grabbed her bag, and dashed out of the library.

Soul watched her leave, a bit sad that she wouldn't speak, but mostly annoyed that she ran away. A shadow landed on him. He looked up, and saw Kidd. "I was just going to ask her if she wanted company. You can't approach her like that, Soul. She runs like a fricking cheetah." Soul glared at him, not impressed. "What are you, a Maka fan?" Soul said, not meaning to sound rude. "I have OCD, thank you very much. I find her symmetry soothing." Kidd said curtly, turning away from him. Soul stood up, and walked out of the library calmly, hands in his pockets. A yelp sounded, alerting Soul. He ran towards the shriek, and saw Maka in midair, suspended by her pigtails. The two brawly guys chuckled, and lifted her higher. "Hey, let her go!" Soul yelled, catching the two guys' attention. "Who are you, punk?" One of them asked, smiling slightly. "I'm Soul, and if you don't let go of her, there's gonna be a problem between the three of us." Soul said, leaning back on the wall facing them. The other guy scoffed, not impressed. "What's she to you, anyways?" The first one asked, leering at him. "Absolutely nothing, but I'm still going to make you stop." Soul said lazily, looking at Maka's expression. Her face was contorted in pain, but something was in her eyes, something he couldn't quite see. "Just who exactly are you, 'Soul'?" The second one asked. "I'm Soul Eater. So, if you don't want something to happen, I'd suggest you put her down right now." Soul said coolly. The two guys paled, and dropped her suddenly. They ran away, leaving the two alone. Soul helped her to her feet, and asked if she was alright. "Why?" A small, but strong voice said quietly, startling him. "Eh?" He asked, Maka lifting her head. Her eyes were full of agony, as if this went deeper than Soul just helping her. "Why?" She asked again, turning away from him. Before he could answer, she sprinted away. He reached a hand out to her, but took it back, stuffing it back into his pocket. He stood there, stunned.

Maka couldn't believe it. There she was, dropping her things off at her locker, when two boys started bullying her around. Just when she was going to cry out for help, there was that guy again. He made them stop, and helped her back to her feet. She couldn't believe how that guy could just help her, even though she meant absolutely nothing to him. Not that meaning nothing to him bothered her. She ran to her next class, sat down at a desk, and put her head down on the desktop. No sooner than that happened, someone sat next to her. "You never let me answer, Miss Albarn." She groaned silently. 'He had to be in my next class, didn't he?' She thought, not happy. "I did it because I could. It's not cool to hurt someone, Albarn." She heard him lean back. "It's just Maka." She said quietly, not sure why she was even talking to him. She hated the name Albarn; it was her father's name, not hers. She looked at him, and saw a small smile on his face. "I'm Soul." He said, holding a hand out to shake hers. She turned her head away. She heard him withdraw his hand. The teacher walked into the room, making the atmosphere brighten. "I'm your music teacher, Ms. Lyon." The teacher said brightly, writing it on the board. The rest of the class streamed in, some quietly, some loudly. Ms. Lyon didn't seem to care, but instead asked if anyone had any musical ability. Soul shrank in his chair, making Maka smirk. The teacher saw Soul, and asked if he played an instrument. Maka looked up to see him nod. "Come up and show us what you can do." The teacher said, making Soul sigh. "This isn't cool." He muttered, getting up. He walked over to the piano, sat down at it, and began to play a dark, haunting, foreboding song. Maka got chills from it; it seemed as if someone had fallen into insanity, and was describing the decent with the piano. He cut it short at a G. He slunk back to his chair, frowning. Maka, still entranced in the song, pulled Soul back to the piano, pointed to a song, and motioned him to play. He, grudgingly, began to play. She waited patiently, and then began to sing a dark, haunting song. She didn't sing very loud, but paired with the dark style Soul had, it was enough to make everyone fall silent. No one but Soul could hear the words, but everyone could hear and see her singing. She cut it short, walking quickly to her chair, Soul at his chair almost before she was at hers. Everyone was stunned, that the bell woke them from their trance, and packed up. Ms. Lyon was still in her stupor.

Soul wasn't sure why Maka had gotten up in front of everyone and _sing,_ but something in him had stirred when she sang. Maka had sung with the same kind of style his playing had. She didn't want to impress or make anyone hate her, she just sang, and _damn could she sing_! He wasn't stunned or anything, it was just impressive that she could capture every note like that. Her G was perfect, the same note she started with, and ended with.

Maka took the bus back home, not noticing the claps she got from the people from her Music class gave her, Soul not part of it. She opened the door, smiling slightly when she saw that no one had broken in. She locked the door behind her, happy to be home again.

Soul wasn't happy to be home, since he had avoided his father this morning. He was sure that he was going to yell at him, and make his life miserable. Soul was right about one thing, but totally wrong on another. His father did yell at him, but he didn't make his life miserable; he had actually let Soul go and make plans for a party. Soul wasn't sure why he was being so nice, but was ecstatic when he said he could throw a party. "A man must let his son have some fun, sometimes." The older man said gruffly, his dark red eyes looking at Wes approvingly. Wes smiled, and said, "Soul, Father's letting you throw a party. He wants you to be happy." The problem was, he wasn't sure if he knew enough people to bring, when his father made a condition. "You have to invite Spirit's daughter. You might know her; her name is Maka Albarn."

Maka was singing to herself when some mail came in. She looked at it strangely; she never got any mail. She opened the first one carefully, and found an invitation to a party. She examined it carefully, and her eyes widened. Soul was inviting her to a party, and not just any party. It was a formal party. She decided to go on a whim.

Soul straightened his tie, nervous that no one was going to come. But the group he hung out with soon arrived. Black*Star and Tsubaki came nicely dressed, but Black*Star looked sloppy. Kidd and the two girls who hung out with him to keep his OCD in check came as well. Other miscellaneous people streamed in. Soul looked around for one last person, and saw her. Maka was wearing a black dress with see-through sleeves, and black gloves. A small black bag hung at her side. Her hair was up in pigtails again, but there were black ribbons in them. She wore black high heels, and she looked sorrowful. Her dark green eyes showed unspeakable anguish. Soul walked over to her, and held out a hand to her. She looked up slowly, the sadness never leaving her eyes. "Would you care to dance, Maka?" He asked as politely as he could. Maka looked startled, but took his hand slowly, as if she was afraid of human contact. He led her into the room, where slow, gothic music began to play. Maka didn't look as sad, but she still looked morose. He held her hand gently, and softly placed a hand on her waist. She absently rested a hand on his shoulder, the music turning towards a darker note. The musicians were trying to warn him. Soul understood what the musicians were warning him of; his father was watching him like a hawk. He gently danced with Maka, spinning nice, slow circles. "Why?" She asked when they passed his father for the fifth time. "Why did I invite you? I wanted to, and my father wanted you to be here for some reason." Soul said very quietly. The group he hung out with was watching him and Maka in complete and utter awe. In fact, everyone who came was watching them in wonder. The music stopped, making the two stop dancing. Soul let go of her waist, but he didn't let go of her hand. He bowed deeply to her and kissed her hand lightly, as not to actually kiss it. Maka curtsied to him, and Soul let go of her hand. "Honored guests of my son, I welcome you to the Evans home!" Soul's father greeted graciously, making Soul roll his eyes. "Father always had a flair for the theatrical…" Soul said quietly, making Maka's face lift slightly. "I'm here to say a few things, and then I will let my son tell you the house rules. First," he said, "I want nothing stolen. I see anything missing; I will make sure you'll see the inside of a cell for half of your life. Second, no one is to go into the upstairs rooms. And third," He looked straight at Soul for this. "Third, no one is to drink any alcohol in this house." He bowed deeply, and left. Black*Star laughed loudly, setting everyone at ease. Soul walked to the dais his father stood at only moments before. "Everyone, I have some rules to lie down before this party really gets started." Everyone continued to talk, but fell silent when Maka walked up to stand next to Soul, and glared at everyone. "Alright, rule number one: No one is to mess with the servants. They have a job to do, so leave them alone. Rule number two: The pool is off limits. Some associate of my father let a shark in it accidently, so I don't want anyone to get eaten. Rule number three: If you plan on breaking anyone of these rules, you for one, won't be invited to another one of my parties, and two, my father already said what he'd do. And the most important one, rule number four: Everyone, just be cool. That's all." Soul walked off of it, Maka following him a few steps. Kidd jumped in front of Maka, asking her a barrage of questions Maka didn't seem capable to answer. Soul stepped in, asking Maka for another dance.

Maka was relieved when Soul asked for another dance. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but something about Soul lured her voice to come out. Other than talking with Soul, she was a complete mute. Soul turned them in gentle twirls, Maka feeling just a small bit happy. She liked feeling happy, so she followed Soul's direction in the dance. Soul looked amused, but his eyes told a different story altogether. His eyes showed worry, and some annoyance. She wanted to ask him why his eyes seemed so conflicted, but she wasn't sure if she could. "Why can you only talk to me, but you're mute to everyone else?" Soul asked, making Maka feel strange. "I…I don't-I don't know." She said, her forehead scrunched in concentration. He nodded, and asked if he could do something. She jumped slightly, and then nodded. He placed his hands on her waist, and lifted her a few inches, turning in a circle. He set her down lightly, one of his hands returning to hers. She wasn't sure why he did that, until she saw other couples do the same. The expression on her face must've been amusing, because Soul chuckled slightly. "You don't know how to dance, do you?" He asked, making her blush slightly. She nodded mutely. He chuckled again, his eyes closing. Maka wasn't sure why, but she was letting her guard down, because of a boy, the reason her guard was always up. She withdrew slightly, making Soul open an eye. "Do you want to stop dancing?" He asked. She nodded, and he escorted her to the edge of the room, where there were nice, plush chairs. Maka sat ladylike in one, Soul standing at her side. She looked at him curiously, making him say, "In case Kidd or any other guy tries to bother you, I'm here to direct them to another spot." Soul smiled, reveling sharp, shark like teeth. Maka nodded absentmindedly, thinking of why she could only talk to him. 'He's different.' She concluded. 'He may be a guy, but he isn't like the others. And he doesn't want me to talk all the time, only when he has questions I can answer.' A gorilla like guy lumbered over to them, asking if Maka would dance with him. He looked as if Maka shook her head, he'd snap her neck. Soul cleared his throat, and said, "Maka isn't the only girl here. Why don't you look at the fountain? It's next to the buffet table." The guy grunted, and trudged to the buffet table. Kidd came back, and asked if he could ask some questions. Maka looked startled, giving Kidd the wrong message. "Excellent! Now, how can you perfectly symmetrical, but be mute?" Maka seemed to want to say something, but couldn't. "Come on, Maka." Kidd said, resting a hand on hers. She jumped, her puzzled expression turning to one of fury, and fear. Soul spoke up. "After everything she's been through, I think she'd rather not answer any questions, especially if she's _mute_." He said, removing Kidd's hand from Maka's. Kidd looked puzzled, but left them. Soul looked at Maka. "You don't like being touched, do you?" Maka nodded. "Is it from the same thing that makes you mute?" Maka nodded again.

"Is a man to blame?" Soul asked, not sure how far he was pushing her. After a long pause, she whispered, "Yes." Soul nodded, guessing who did it. "Was it your dad?" Maka looked at him, fearful. She nodded, her face saying what she was thinking clearly. She was wondering how he knew, and how much he knew. "I'm only guessing, but I do know Spirit has a girl problem: he can't stick with one girl at a time. So, he cheats with two women at a time. I heard he married, had a kid, and then got a divorce. You're Spirit's kid, aren't you?" Soul looked dead into her eyes, which were filling with tears. Soul held out a hand, which Maka took immediately. He led her to a private parlor, and opened his arms wide.

Maka went into his open arms, crying heavily. She didn't care that a guy knew her secret, but it felt nice to be held by someone who cared enough to ask. She cried and cried and cried. Soul didn't stop holding her, somehow knowing how it feels. Maka calmed down, but didn't withdraw from Soul's embrace. "Why?" Maka asked sadly, not really to Soul, but to all men in general. "Because he isn't cool enough to stick with one person." Soul said, loosening his embrace so he could see her face. "But not all guys are like your old man. Like me, for instance. I'd stick with anyone who needs me, be it a sick dog or a mute girl." He smiled his sideways, teeth flashing smile. Maka laughed, a good sound to hear coming from yourself. She wiped her face with a black handkerchief from the small bag at her side. Soul led her to a door, and lifted a finger to his grinning lips. He opened the door, with opened into a music room. He opened the door wider, offering Maka to walk in. She glided in, Soul closing the door behind her. He flipped a switch, a dozen lights turned on, trained on a large grand piano. Soul walked to it, sat down at it, and motioned to a stool by a microphone. Maka sat at it, not sure if this room was soundproof. "It's a training/practice room. No one's going to hear us." Soul said, playing some notes. Maka closed her eyes, listening to it. She began to sing with the piano, her voice a whole lot louder and stronger than in the classroom that day. Soul played a song that fit his style perfectly, Maka singing with it, her voice capturing the notes perfectly. A guy opened the door accidently, and froze. The music wafted through the door, reaching the ears of everyone. They all followed the music, to the room, where Soul and Maka were composing music. The music was so haunting, so dark, it invited everyone to listen. Something stirred inside everyone who listened, and a few people, drawn to the music, picked up other instruments, and began to play along, the melody inside them. A flute started, a tuba began somewhere else, a group of violins starting up next to the flute. Soon, the song was all over the manor, everyone still and listening. Maka sang a high C, getting it perfectly, causing people to look at her. Maka, the mute girl, was singing with the music, her words coming as smoothly as people talk. Everyone could hear her, but her part was one with the music, adding to the haunting tune. It was a good hour when the two who began stopped slowly, fading out. The rest of them followed, making it seem as if they were all reading music. A roar of applause awoke the musicians, making Soul and Maka freeze with fear. "Encore! Encore! Bravo! Bravo!" Many people yelled, making Maka squirm. Soul closed his eyes, and played a soft, darkly soothing tune. Maka closed her eyes, listening to the music, and began to sing again. The violins began to play with them, making it more foreboding. No one joined in with them, making it seem more personal. Maka sang with a clear, light voice, making it even darker.

Someone had closed their eyes to listen to the music better, and had an image of a white rabbit hopping with a black wolf. The image shifted to a white wolf loping with a black creature, one of nightmares. The image shifted again, a white angel flying with a black demon, making the world a shade of gray. The person opened their eyes, and told others to close their eyes and listen. Many people did as the person said, and were rocked to the core. Deep, bass drums joined in, making the song seem that much darker. Soul guided them all, Maka making the people still with her singing. The song ended, fading again. Maka motioned to Soul, telling him with her hands and face to play something that describes a pure person becoming corrupted. Soul grinned, nodding. He sat the grand piano again, and pressed G. The room fell silent at the G, when Maka sang them a story, one of a girl who became mute through treachery. Soul hit ten keys at once when Maka raised her voice at the corruption of the girl's voice. The song down spiraled into something that could call insanity to you, the girl trying to live with being alone and mute, the music threatening and dark.

It had been midnight when everyone reluctantly went home. Soul and Maka stayed behind to wish everyone a safe return home. Maka was going to leave when Soul asked if she wanted to stay the night here. She shook her head, grateful however for him being there for her. Soul asked if he could walk her home, and to that she agreed. The two walked together, hand in hand. Maka tripped once, Soul catching her before she fell. He helped her to her feet, and then took her hand again. Maka walked to one house, curtsying to Soul. Soul bowed low to Maka, then turned to leave. She, on impulse, grabbed his sleeve. Soul turned around, looking at Maka. She fidgeted nervously, not sure how to say it, if at all. "Stay?" She asked, looking down at the ground to his face in quick repetition. Soul smiled softly, and nodded. "I'd have to call home though, to tell them where I am." He said, making Maka's face light up. He walked inside, called home, told them that he was at Maka's place, and was going to spend the night. He hung up before they could tell him no, or give him any conditions. He looked at Maka, gave a thumbs up, and walked around. Maka disappeared somewhere, to return with clothes. A blue tee-shirt, maroon pants, and black and yellow boots were inside of a yellow and black jacket. Maka handed him the jacket, then showed him the way to the bathroom. Soul thanked her, and then went to get changed.

Soul wandered around the house, looking for Maka, when he saw a door with a deadbolt on the wrong side of the door. He unlocked it, and poked his head inside. It was a room full of men's clothing. Soul's eye widened, but he didn't go in. He merely shut the door, locked it again, and promptly forgot about it when Maka came down the stairs in her plaid pajamas. He chuckled slightly, and asked if she wanted him to spend the night. She looked pleadingly at him and asked, "Please?" He laughed, and nodded. Maka's face brightened, her mouth not twitching at all. "Maka, why don't you smile?" Soul asked suddenly. She looked afraid, then said, "Don't know." Soul took her hands into his own, and looked deeply into her green eyes. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll protect you, alright?" He said quietly, touching his forehead to hers. She looked into his eyes, and smiled slightly. "OK." She whispered.

The next day at school, Maka didn't talk to anyone at all, except Soul. She ran from anyone who tried touching or touched her, except Soul. He didn't do anything really, just small little accidental touches. He didn't really seem to want her to talk, but she whispered to him. Many burly guys approached Soul, demanding to know how he got Maka, the loveliest looking girl (although mute), to talk. Soul shrugged, and beat up many people/ got beat up many times. Maka worried about him, fussing over his wounds. The more Maka fussed, the more guys wanted to know how he got her to talk. The people who were at Soul's party didn't say a word about Maka's singing, in fear of people beating them up for not knowing how she was convinced to sing.

Maka didn't know why people were hurting Soul, so she followed him around secretly. Soon, Soul was approached, and soon, fists were flying. Maka ran to Soul's side, trying to help him, when one of them pulled a gun. "NO!" She roared, flinging herself between the gun and Soul. The guy panicked, and pulled the trigger. Maka dully felt it hit her, but kept going. She slugged the guy, making go down. She kicked the gun out of the guy's hand, panting painfully. "Soul…" She said weakly, and then toppled over.

Soul had seen it all in horror. He snapped back to reality when Maka said his name weakly. He caught her in mid fall, taking her into his arms. He glared at the group of boys, spat, and snarled, "No wonder she doesn't trust men. Hell, you guys aren't even men. You're filth." He turned and ran the opposite way, to find help. He shouted in the empty halls, "HELP, HELP! MAKA'S BEEN SHOT! HELP! SOMEONE, CALL 911!" Classes stopped altogether, people swarming the halls behind Soul to see if they could see Maka. Tsubaki, who heard Soul's yells, called 911 and reported a student being shot. The police and ambulance were there in moments, the paramedics taking Maka's limp form from Soul, who was covered with her blood. The police questioned him extensively, falsely thinking that Soul had accidentally shot Maka and was turning himself in. They let him ride with the paramedics, with Maka to the hospital.

Spirit was having lunch with Soul's father when their phones rang at almost the exact same time. They answered their phones and got the same message: their child was in a school shooting. Both looked at each other in fear, and raced to their cars to drive to the hospital.

Soul paced back and forth in the surgical waiting room. So many things were rushing through his head, one of which was that Maka being shot was his fault. He punched the wall, cursing loudly. He sat in one of the chairs, hands holding his face. "This isn't cool, Maka. This isn't cool at all." He didn't cry, but he did feel horribly guilty for this. 'If I had never let people see me talking to Maka, this never would've happened.' He thought sorrowfully. "Where is my daughter?!" "Where is my son?!" Two voices said at the same time, making Soul's stomach sink even further. Spirit looked in, saw Soul, and rushed at him, fists raised. He grabbed the front of Soul's blood covered shirt, livid with anger. "Was it you?! Did you hurt my Maka?!" Spirit growled, not noticing Soul's pained expression until his voice came out. "I carried her to the paramedics. I held her in my arms, her blood's all over my clothes. If I was the one hurt her, do you think I'd be here, worrying my brains out about her?" He said, his voice cracking with emotion. Spirit slowly let Soul go, understanding how the boy felt. Soul put his face into his hands, and finally cried. His father finally came in, stony faced. "Soul, stop crying. It's unman like." "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT BEING A MAN!" Soul snapped. "MAKA COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" He sank to his knees, tears coming freely to his eyes. "All my fault…she took my bullet…" Soul sobbed, shaking his father to the core. "Mr. Evans, I think you're distressing Soul more, rather than helping him." Spirit said quietly, much to Soul's father's surprise. "Mr. Albarn, you're treading on thin ice." He said warningly, when Soul stood up quietly, walked over to his father, and slugged him in the face. "Get out of here, old man; you don't care about me at all." Soul said quietly, turning his back on the older man. "Soul, if you don't apologize for this, I'll-""What? What more could you do to me?! It's my entire fault that Maka's in there, because I got her to talk to me! She's a mute, but I got her to talk!" Soul said louder, his red eyes burning with dark fire. Spirit's eyes grew large. "Maka is mute?" He asked. "Yeah, because of you, Spirit, she's a mute. I'm probably the first one in a long time that was talked to her, and got a response back. You're horrible fathers, the both of you!" Soul shot, his anger getting the best of him. A doctor walked in right then, asking for Soul. "I'm Soul. What's happened?" Soul said formally, his previous tantrum forgotten. The doctor tried putting on a brave face, then sighed and motioned for Soul to approach. Soul walked over to the doctor stiffly, his face unreadable. The doctor whispered, "I'm sorry, but we did everything we could." Soul froze. "What do you mean?" He said quietly, not quite understanding. "Soul, Maka's…" The doctor sighed. "There's no easy way to say this, Soul, you must understand that." "Maka isn't-No, she can't be…" Soul said, realization dawning on him. The doctor looked away, not wanting to be here for the reaction. Soul sank to his knees, sorrow on his face. "No…No she can't be. She can't…" Soul said, not wanting to believe this. "I'm sorry." The doctor left, leaving Soul on his knees. Soul went down the rest of the way, pounding the floor with his fist. "She can't be gone!" He said, making Spirit and Mr. Evans twitchy. Soul, so far into depression, roared out his anger and sorrow in to one word.

"MMMMAAAAKKKKAAAA!"

Soul sat next to her, or her body, numb. He reached for her hand, and held it. It felt cold and still. He cried, pressing her hand to his face when a finger twitched. It didn't curl or anything, it felt as if she flexed her finger. Soul looked at her face, and saw one eye half lidded. "So-Soul…" She croaked, her other eye opening halfway. "Maka, you're alive! You're alright! You're okay!" Soul said, a smile growing on his face. "You're…not hurt?" Maka asked, still struggling with words. "I'm alright, don't worry about me." He said, tightening his grip on her hand. She didn't smile, but her face was enough without the smile. "Why were they…hurting you?" She asked, looking sad. "Because they were jerks, and wanted to know something I didn't even know the answer to." He said, his smile growing, despite the conversation. "Who's here…other than you?" She asked. Soul frowned. "Two of the world's uncoolest fathers. At least your dad had a normal reaction. My old man scolded me on sight." Maka frowned, her green eyes closing. Soul started up, worried that she was dying again. "I'm not dying. I'm just closing my eyes. I'm not going anywhere." Maka said, stunning Soul. Mr. Evans opened the door, seeing Maka closing her eyes again, Soul saying, "Alright, but I'm not leaving your side." "Soul, it's time to go home." He said, making Soul glare at him. "Go get the doctor, old man. Maka's alive." "I know, but we're going home." Mr. Evans grabbed his son's arm, beginning to drag him away from Maka. Soul fought against his father, holding onto the table Maka was laying on. "I'm not leaving her! She's not dead!" Soul yelled, catching the attention of the doctor who had told Soul that she was dead. "Excuse me, Soul. Did you say, Maka isn't dead?" The doctor pushed Mr. Evans away, making the older man let go of Soul. "Yes, I did, because she was just talking to me." "Soul…who is that?" Maka's voice sounded softly, her pale hand pointing to the doctor. Soul chuckled and said, "That's the guy who told me you were dead." "But…I'm alive. How can I…be dead and alive?" Maka asked softly, making Soul laugh.

Mr. Evans went home alone, Spirit staying with Maka and Soul. Maka came out of the hospital after a week. Fortunately, there was no school that week, due to the shooting. Soul stayed by Maka's side the entire time, answering questions for Maka, and helping her with when male nurses took her blood, and gave shots. Maka slept fitfully, tossing and turning in her sleep. Soul was always at her side, but not allowed to do anything he really wanted to do, like hug her.

When the two came back to school, Maka followed Soul wherever he went, except with the group. She hid in the library at lunch, but at Music, she followed Soul like a lost little puppy. Soul didn't mind; after all, she had taken the bullet meant for him. Maka and Soul's schedule changed, making it so they had every class together. Apparently, Kidd had told his father, the head of the school district board, about the shooting, and had paired the two together, since if Soul wasn't there, Maka would've died, and vice versa.

Soul had watched Maka go into the library alone for the fifth time that week, and decided to do something about it. He caught up to Maka, and asked if she wanted to meet some other people who were like him, and cared about her. Maka agreed, trusting his judgment. She followed him into the cafeteria. People stopped talking once they saw Maka out of the library. Black*Star yelled, "What are you all looking at?!" Talk started up, and Maka sat in the chair Soul offered to her. He sat in the chair next to her, so he could tell them what she wanted to say. "So, you're Maka, huh? Kidd's been going on about you for, what how many months now?" Black*Star said, folding his arms in front of himself. "It's been 8 years, 8 months, 8 weeks, 8 hours, and now 8 seconds." Kidd said promptly. Maka laughed silently, making Soul relax. "Wow, you're really mute, aren't you?" Patti, one of the girls who calmed Kidd's OCD, said, laughing like a six year old. Maka gasped, and then nodded. Patti laughed harder, making Maka sink into her chair. Liz, the other girl who calmed Kidd's OCD, scolded Patti. "It's not her fault, and it's not funny Patti." Liz said, not amused. Kidd was strangely silent, for watching Maka so closely. "Why can't you talk?" Kidd asked suddenly, making Maka gasp again. She looked at Soul franticly, telling him what she wanted to say. "It's personal, and kind of rude to ask, Kidd." He said, narrowing his red eyes into slits. Kidd was taken aback, and fell silent. Black*Star looked like he wanted to shout something, but was holding it in. "What is it, Black*Star?" Soul asked, covering Maka's ears. "YAHWOO! I'M GOING TO MAKE MAKA TALK, ONE DAY!" Black*Star exploded, making everyone around him cringe in pain. Maka shook her head sadly, making everyone laugh. She looked at Soul, wanting to say something, but not sure if she could. "If you think you can, try it. Just don't push yourself." Soul said, leaning back. Maka cleared her throat, and said, "Hello. I'm glad to…have met you all." She spoke so quietly, only the people at the table could hear her. Everyone but Soul was shocked. "That's how you speak to me, so now I guess you're opening up to others?" Soul asked Maka, getting a nod. Black*Star began shouting again, before Soul could cover Maka's ears. She jumped up from her chair, and ran as fast as she could away from the table. Soul glared at Black*Star, and ran after her.

Maka wasn't in the mood to go to the library, so she went into the Music room. Soul was there shortly, after Maka had sat down under the piano and began to cry. He walked softly as not to scare her. "Maka, will you come out from under the piano, please?" He asked, kneeling towards it, arms open, palms up. Maka took one look at Soul, and flung herself into his arms. Due to the force she hurled herself at him, Soul sat down heavily, Maka's legs in-between his own. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him. He kissed the top of her head gently, and then rested his head there. She snuggled into his chest, wanting to be closer to the guy who had risked so much for her. "Soul, why is the blue guy so loud?" Maka asked, making Soul laugh. "Black*Star's loud because he's Black*Star." Soul said, smiling. He realized Maka spoke a complete sentence without a pause, and laughed gently. Maka nuzzled into his black and yellow jacket she had given him, and sighed, content. Soul closed his eyes and waited for the bell to ring, but a different sound reached his ears. He looked up, startled, when he saw a man with a gun to Maka's head smile. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of lovebirds in a music room. Well, let's make the whole school shiver, shall we?" He pulled Maka from Soul's grasp, and held the gun closer to her head. He wrapped an arm around her neck, making her quiver from fear. Soul growled low in his throat, going into a crouch. "Let. Her. Go. Now." Soul said quietly, a dark inferno in his ruby eyes. Maka didn't look scared anymore to Soul; she looked tranquil, as if she was resigned to do something. She took a deep breath, and said in a commanding tone Soul had never heard before, "You want to let me go right now, before something happens." The man looked scared, asking what he was to be looking for. Maka used the commanding voice again, speaking slowly, "If you don't let me go, bad things will happen." The man began to twitch nervously, his eyes starting to go in opposite directions. "You're lying! Nothing's going to happen! Do you know why?! Because I have a gun, and you're unarmed!" The man began to laugh hysterically, showing how insane he truly was. Soul looked deep into Maka's emerald eyes, and saw what he needed to do. He walked causally to the piano, and played a G. He continued to play, his tune not as sinister and haunting. Maka stayed silent, waiting for the right moment. Once the man was entranced in Soul's playing, Maka slipped from his grasp, grabbed his arm, and yanked it behind his back. The man yelped, making Soul stop playing. "Listen to me. You must leave this school, and never come back. Do you understand?" Maka said, jerking his arm higher up his back. "Alright! Alright! I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" The man cried, causing Maka to release him. "But after I do this." He added, pulling the trigger of his gun, pointing it at Maka. Soul dove for her, pushed her away from the gun and got hit in the arm. The man sprinted away, laughing hysterically. Soul held his arm tightly, blood oozing out from between his fingers. Maka hurried to Soul's side, apologizing brokenly. Soul smiled grimly, and stood. "It's just payback for you taking that bullet for me. I took your bullet, so now we're even." He said, grimacing slightly. Maka sighed, ripped a piece of cloth from her skirt, and tied it around his arm. "It's temporary, until you can see proper medical attention to it." Maka said, her previous tone gone completely from her voice. She helped him to his feet, when Soul laughed. "You shouldn't have ripped from your skirt; it's really short now." He chuckled, making Maka blush. She pulled her skirt down a small bit, but to no avail. "Come on, I'll take you home, then we can go see a doctor for my arm." Soul said, taking her arm gently. "F-fine. But I think we should see the doctor first." Maka said, upset about Soul's arm still bleeding badly. They made their way to a teacher, and told them about why they were leaving school early. One look at Soul's soiled bandage, and oozing blood, and the two were excused from class for the rest of the day.

Soul led Maka to a fancy sports car, and got in the driver's seat. "Oh no! You're not driving with an injured arm! Scoot over, I'm driving." Maka said, causing Soul to shrug. "Fine, but if we crash, my old man's gonna kill us both." Soul said, smiling halfheartedly. Maka's face lit up at him, and safely drove Soul to a doctor's office. "Go, I'll be right back with a new skirt on, I promise." Maka said when she helped him out of the car. She got back in, and drove away.

Soul walked into the doctor's office, and was immediately spotted with a gunshot wound. He was guided into a small room, and laid onto his back. They strapped his arms and legs with leather straps mysteriously, and disappeared. Soul examined his surroundings, and saw some things that made him feel as if he shouldn't be here. A woman with a white lab coat walked in quietly, shutting the door behind her. "Hey there, Doc. Can you explain something to me? Why am I strapped down to this table?" Soul asked, straining his head up as much as he could with strapped down limbs. "I'm Dr. Medusa, and the reason you're strapped down is because we're fresh out of anesthetic. By the way, I'm going to use a new way to remove bullets from people on you, is that alright?" Dr. Medusa said, making Soul struggle against his binds. "What?! No, it's not alright! Let me go!" Soul roared, fighting harder against his binds. "Alright then, let's start. First, an injection. Hold still now." The woman held up a syringe full of pitch black liquid. She poked him in the arm with the needle, making Soul freeze. She pushed the plunger quickly, making Soul quiver in fear. "What did you just put into me?" Soul asked, making Dr. Medusa smile. "Oh, it's nothing really, just my own special brew." Soul stayed still, captured by action on his injured arm. The bullet was removing itself from his arm, causing a great deal of pain. He screamed, making the doctor smile broader. Then, the bullet popped out, clinking lightly on the floor. Soul panted heavily, the pain slowly ebbing away. The doctor unstrapped his arm, and showed it to him. There was no scar, but there was a red mark. The mark however, soon faded, leaving nothing. Soul looked at the doctor, and asked bluntly how she did it. "As I told you, it's my own special brew. Now hold still for a moment; you've lost a lot of blood." She held down his arm, and poked a small tube into his vein. The black liquid began to slowly crawl up the tube, making Soul watch in horror. "No! Let me go!" Soul yelled, struggling. "Stop squirming! I don't know what it will do if it's shaken before entering a-" Dr. Medusa said, cut off by Soul's screaming as the fluid entered his bloodstream. The woman stopped the stream, but it was too late. Half of the fluid was inside Soul, who was writhing in agony. She unstrapped him, then sat back and watched Soul's reaction. He laid there for a moment, breathing raggedly. Then, he launched himself out the open door, leaving the doctor and her black solution. He ran to the curb, where he saw Maka driving quickly to him. She stomped on the breaks, and flung open the car door. "I'm so sorry; I forgot this doctor was insane!" She said, Soul leaping into his seat. "Never mind that, drive!" Soul said urgently, causing Maka to stomp on the gas. She drove him to her house, and ran out of the car. Soul, afraid he had scared Maka, followed her. Maka struggled with the keys; only to remember that she had left them in her locker at school. She slid down her door, holding her face in her hands. Soul walked over to her, then knelt. Maka didn't look up. "Maka, if I scared you, I'm sorry. I didn't-""I can't do this anymore…" Maka said, her voice caught in her throat halfway. "Maka…" Soul said, taking her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I never meant this to hurt you, because I care about you." Maka looked up, and saw Soul's claret eyes, full of terror and agony. "Soul, what did that woman do to you?" Maka said quietly, reaching a hand hesitantly to Soul's face. "She put something in me, some black stuff." Soul said, showing his arm. "It's like it never happened, but it hurt. It's not cool at all, but now I have to live with it." "Not alone." Soul looked at Maka, not quite understanding. "We're not alone. We both have someone who cares." Maka said, not meeting Soul's eyes. He nodded, and lifted her up. She didn't say anything, until Soul dug something out of his pocket. She opened her mouth to say something when he pulled her keys out, saying, "You didn't leave them; you just forgot them in the car." She fastened her mouth with a snap. He opened the door, and carried Maka inside. He found the living room, set Maka on the couch, and went to close the door. He returned to Maka, who wasn't looking up to meet his eyes. He knelt in front of her, and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Maka turned her head away, stood up, and stood at a wall. Soul growled gently, and strode to in front of Maka, his face hidden, except for his mouth. "Maka, I want you to just stay in one place. I want to do something, and you've got to stay still." He said, drool coming slightly from his mouth. He wiped it away. Maka began to move, when one of his arms blocked her path. He gently held her wrist with his other hand. She looked up just in time to meet his lips.

Soul had wanted to do this for a while, but he had waited patiently. He closed his eyes, and kissed her harder.

Maka was shocked. No one had ever kissed her, and Soul had just stolen her first one. 'Well, it's not really stolen, or taken, was it?' Maka thought to herself, a flush coming to her cheeks. Soul broke it off, smiling somewhat goofily. He let go of her hand, his crimson eyes shining with satisfaction. She sighed, finally giving up her guard for around him. She threw her arms around Soul and hugged him tightly. Soul, surprised, hugged her back. "Soul, thank you for doing that…I mean it." She said in his ear softly.

Soul's eyes widened. Maka was _thanking_ him for _kissing_ her?! It seemed too bizarre, and not Maka. "Maka, are you feeling alright?" He grabbed her shoulders, looking carefully into her fathomless forest green eyes. She closed them, shaking her head slightly. "I don't know." She admitted. Soul sighed, and tried to make Maka look at him. "It's alright to not know, but don't stop being yourself." Maka shook her head again, smiling. "I am." Soul was astonished yet again. Maka rose to her tiptoes, and kissed him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands going to his hair. He chuckled inwardly. 'I guess she's never seen anything like it.' He thought. He realized she was giving too much into this kiss, and broke it off.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, breathless. Soul smiled. "You're completely clueless on this, aren't you?" She blushed, making him chuckle. "It's alright; you're not alone on this." Soul became quiet, his fire red eyes deepening in color, showing him lost in thought. "Soul, what are you thinking?" She asked, not sure why he was thinking at a time like this. "I have a question for you, but you can say anything you want about it, just so long as I get an answer." Soul said, looking into her eyes. "Alright, what is it?" She asked, looking steadily into his eyes. "I've needed a partner for a long time, not a girlfriend or a wife, but a partner. Can you be mine?" Soul asked, his eyes showing fear of rejection. Maka smiled. "I'll be your partner. But, will you be mine?" She asked coyly. Soul sniggered, making Maka want to join in. "I have a partner who's a smart aleck!" Soul laughed. "A partner…" Maka said, holding a hand out to him.

Soul took it, and they felt something click inside of themselves. Soul's crimson eyes shone hungrily, while Maka's jade eyes shone with determination.

The next day, Soul followed a slightly more vocal Maka, smiling broadly. If anyone started to show anything that resembled bullying towards Maka, Soul would glare coldly at the person. That stopped anything that would harm Maka. The one person who started a fight with Soul, Maka had leapt and clocked the guy in the head with her foot. She landed in a crouch, and spun to face away from the guy. The two became inseparable even in class. The two would find a way to be in the same group. The teachers gave up after they saw the two worked better together than apart.

Maka turned out to be extremely intelligent, and Soul was also bright, but in a different way. He was gifted with his hands, and with tunes. He wrote music when he was alone, but he was hardly alone, since he'd follow Maka around at a respectable distance. Maka was smart enough to skip two grades, but she stayed in freshman year. All her teachers always snuck higher level textbooks to her, and gave her special homework.

Soul had only one problem with his partnership with Maka; he lived too far away for his comfort. He brought it up to his brother, who told him to sneak out one night and make it look like a kidnapping. Soul was tempted with the snatching idea, but he just simply snuck away. A lavender cat, one he'd seen chased away by gardeners, followed him quietly. He picked it up gently, and crept across the lawn. The rope of sheets he had used to escape his room moved slightly in the gentle breeze.

Maka awoke to someone ringing her doorbell at midnight. She threw on a house robe, and rushed downstairs. She looked through the window, and saw Soul standing there with a huge bag on his back, and an amethyst cat lying on top of the bag. Soul repeatedly looked over his shoulder, as if he had escaped a high level security prison. She opened the door, and said bemused, "Soul, what are you doing here at this time of the night?" Soul sighed and asked if he could come in. Maka opened the door wider, and led him inside, looking around on the street for anyone watching. She shut the door, and asked why he had what looked to be all of his things.

"I'm running away from home. I'm tired of having my old man push me around. Wes, my older brother, told me I should've made it look like I've been abducted, but I just snuck away. The cat followed me here. She just looked so…lonely." Soul blurted, petting the cat gently. "Where are you going to go?" Maka asked. "I don't know, but somewhere closer to here. And not as fancy." Soul said. Maka thought a moment, and said, "Why not just live here?" Soul's face lit up. "Really? You'd let me stay here?" He asked, ready for rejection, but also ready to hug her. "Yeah, I mean, we're partners, aren't we?" Maka said, surprised when Soul hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Maka. I mean it; this means a lot to me." Soul said when the cat meowed. Maka looked at the cat, and said, "I'm calling you Blair, so if you trip me, I have a name to curse at." The cat mewed happily, making the two laugh.

Soul's morale improved, and was more prone to smile mischievously then sulk. He became a slight troublemaker, while Maka's speech improved until she could talk to anyone without taking a pause. She spoke in short sentences, unless something irritated her, or she was talking to Soul. No one could forget the talent show, at the end of the year, when the two came dressed up. Soul was in a black suit with small white pinstripes, a bright red shirt, and a black tie. Maka came in a luxurious black dress, with red, ember like sparkles in the dress. Her hair was curled, and had the impression of one of royal or noble origin. Ms. Lyon had brought out a grand piano and a microphone for Maka. Soul sat at the piano, and waited for Maka's signal. She nodded when everyone was talking, telling Soul to play. He played a soft but threatening tune. Everyone fell silent, even Black*Star. Maka was almost forgotten, but when she began to sing, Soul's playing was haunting. The two finished after a while, bowing gently to the roaring crowd. Everything was going right for them, for once in both of their lives.

"Soul, are you sure about doing this?" Maka asked, looking down. "Yeah, come on! It'll be cool." Soul said, holding a hand out to her. She sighed, and jumped, reaching a hand out to him. He grabbed the hand, and hoisted her up. "I wasn't going to make it, was I?" Maka asked, brushing off her skirt. "Nope, you were gonna make it, but slip." Soul said with a grin, running from her book. She ran after him, but stopped after she lost sight of him. Maka froze, not sure how to cope with being alone, for the first time since Soul had come into her life. She folded her arms to herself, a gust of air blowing her plaits and skirt up. She pushed her skirt down, embarrassed. A soft chough brought Maka back to reality. Kidd stood in front of her, looking really nervous. "Kidd? What are you doing here?" She asked, when Kidd took her hand, and began to lead her away somewhere. "Hey, Kidd, where are you taking me?" Maka asked, but got no response. He continued to walk somewhere, dragging her along. Maka tried many times to get out of his grasp, but it seemed like he had a death grip on her wrist. Kidd soon stopped walking though, and pulled Maka close. He flung a skateboard onto the ground, put on foot onto it, and rode away with Maka beating on his arm, yelling to be let go of. "Soul, help me!" Maka yelled, when she caught a glimpse of him. Soul, realizing that Maka was in trouble, began to run after them, yelling for Kidd to stop and let her go. Kidd ignored them both, and soon lost Soul.

Kidd put Maka in a chair, and started fidgeting. "Kidd, why am I here? Where even am I?" Maka asked, hands on the chair arms. Kidd took a deep breath, and said very fast, "Maka, IreallylikeyouandIwanttogooutwithyou, sowillyoupleasebemygirlfriend?" Maka was dumbfounded, and outraged. "You brought me all the way here to _ask me out!?_" She shrieked, once over the shock. Kidd shifted his weight evenly from foot to foot. "I, uh, didn't want Soul, um, hearing us. So, will you?" He admitted, shocking Maka into silence. "I'll think about it." She said, standing up and turning away. "Tell me your answer in eight days, if you need time!" He yelled, Maka simply waving a hand to signal that she'd heard. She met headfirst with Soul, who looked frantic. "Maka, are you alright?! I heard you yell, and tried to help, but Kidd couldn't hear me!" Soul blurted, something in his eyes dimly saying something to Maka that Soul didn't want her to know. She dropped her glaze from his eyes, saying it was alright.

"What the hell were you playing at, Kidd?!" Maka heard Soul yell from behind a classroom door. Some muffled muttering answered. "I couldn't quite hear that. Say it louder, please?" Soul said, his voice changing from his normal angry voice, to a deeper, inviting, but insane voice. Kidd said, "I said, I wasn't playing at anything! I just wanted to confess to Maka my feelings for her! Why in Death's name would you care, and what the Hell happened to your voice?" Soul cleared his throat nervously, and said quietly, "If you try to hurt Maka, I _will _hurt you." Maka scurried away from the door when she heard Soul walk towards it. "You didn't answer me, Evans!" Kidd said, making Maka jerk to a stop. "Oh no…he didn't just say-""What did you call me?" Soul's quiet voice came, the quietness hiding danger. "You heard me, _Evans_." Kidd said, making Maka flinch. The one thing that sent Soul into a rage was the name Evans. Soul's footsteps went into the room now, predator like steps echoing softly in the silent room. Maka burst through the door, not wanting her partner to fight Kidd. "No, Soul! You'll get in trouble!" Maka said, grabbing him around the chest. "Maka…let me go, Maka." Soul said, but not in his voice. The smooth, but insane voice came back, sending chills racing down her spine. Kidd took the open door as an exit, and ran off. Soul turned his head violently, Maka seeing his eyes. They weren't his normal red; instead, they had gone a very light shade of gold. "Let me go, Maka!" The voice cried, she holding on tighter. "Give Soul back, then! Give him back! Give back my partner!" Maka yelled back, squeezing her eyes shut. Soul's body struggled against her, but it slowly relaxed. Soul's head drooped, hiding his eyes. "It finally happened, didn't it?" Soul's voice had returned, but was full of sorrow. "Huh? What do you mean, Soul?" Maka asked, loosening her grasp on him. He extended out a hand to hers, and held them there. "So, the little bastard finally came out." Soul said, turning his head to her, his red eyes back, but a deeper shade, one like dried blood. "Your eyes were gold, and your voice…it wasn't yours, even if you were a man grown." Maka said, scared that his eyes were going to change back into the gold, and the voice go back to the invitingly crazy voice. "I know all that. But, did I hurt anyone?" He asked, taking one of her arms and swinging her to in front of himself. "No, he-it wanted me to let him go, but I wanted you back." She said, looking into his pained eyes. He closed them, sighing. "Good, I'm glad." He said, but not smiling. "Who, or what, was that thing?" "That was basically the 'Black Blood' that crazy doctor pumped into me." "'Black Blood'? What's that?" Soul's expression turned pained, making Maka regret asking. "…Slit my wrists. Across the veins, so it would kill anyone." Soul said, his eyes hidden in his bangs. Maka sputtered for a moment, but obeyed. She took out a sharp pair of scissors, and slit his wrists, crying slightly. "Don't cry, just watch." Soul's pooling blood turned black, and sealed the cuts. The scabs that formed peeled themselves away, leaving slightly pink marks, which faded so it looked as if nothing happened. "It's part of my blood, and I'm almost a god with it. I don't want it, but I have it now." "But, what does this have to do with the voice and eyes, Soul?" Maka asked, tears in her eyes. "I think it's a side effect, since it was shaken by me struggling against the tube going into my veins. It's my insanity, manifested into a being, stuck in my head, wanting to come out." He laughed grimly. "I'm kind of like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, aren't I?" "No, because I won't let you transform into your 'Mr. Hyde', alright?" Maka said, determined. Soul looked up, startled by her tone. It was the same one she used on the crazy guy who tried shooting her. "If it happens again, I'll…" She paused, not sure what exactly what she _would _do. Soul sighed, upset that Maka couldn't really have a plan, or come up with one and follow it. "Forget about it. It doesn't really matter, does it?" He said, turning away. "I'll suppress it as much as I can, but if it comes out again, I'll just leave. Simple." "No. I'll lead you away from whatever triggered it, and make you come back." Maka said suddenly, turning Soul about to face her. "You're not alone, Soul. I'm your partner, so I'll help you with anything! Just let me help."

The next week, Maka seemed distant from everyone, including Soul. It seemed as though she was having a relapse into silence. She would be in the library, and she was gradually becoming silent. Black*Star didn't really notice it until Kidd pointed it out to all of them. Soul was worried, and began to question himself on what he might've done wrong. After school had ended one day, he confronted her, who looked so miserable; her usual green eyes seemed fathomless. "Hey, Maka, is something wrong?" He asked casually, getting no response. "Hey, did something happen? Do I need to beat someone up for you?" No response. He stood in front of her, and placed his large hands on her shoulders gently. He stared intently into her dark eyes with his crimson ones. "Did something happen that you want me to fix?" "No…" Her voice was small, and hoarse, as if she had been crying. He looked deeper into her eyes, and saw she was just about to cry. He lifted his hands off her shoulders in alarm, saying, "Oh, crap! I'm sorry Maka! I didn't mean to make you cry!" She wiped at her eyes, and walked away, pushing him as she passed. She ran away, making Soul feel hollow and useless. He felt worse after seeing a faint glittering: Maka's tears. He looked after her retreating figure, not sure what he should do.

"God, why did he have to _see_?!" She yelled out loud, shrieking her sadness and anger to the sky. She ran home, dumped her stuff in her room, grabbed her bike and helmet, and rode off. She caught a glimpse of her father, and paused. He was with yet another woman, probably cheating on another, different woman. "You God-damned man! Just stay with one woman at a time, you bastard! Why can't you just do that?! Why couldn't you do that for Mom and me, you cheating son-of-a-bitch?!" She screamed at him from afar, knowing that he had heard every single word she yelled. Just as he was turning, she rode away, not wanting to see his face. She cried openly now, sure that Soul wasn't going to try to find her in this mood of hers. Maka stopped at an old, tall tree, and sat down at the base of it. She let herself relax, making her look like a broken and abandoned doll. She heard an engine rev, and then purr into silence. "MAKA! MAKA, WHERE ARE YOU!? COME OVER HERE…" The voice fell silent. Maka dimly recognized it as Soul, but didn't answer. He called again. "MAKA, COME OUT SO WE CAN TALK! Please…just come out." His voice softened, and she heard him move around, his shoes crunching the fallen leaves. She didn't move, or speak. Only a small sob escaped her lips, and tears flowed down her face, staining it. Maka heard him come closer, then stop. He knelt in front of her, holding out a hand. "Hey, I found you. Come on, let's-"She took off right then, her body in control. It ran to her bike, jammed on her helmet, and rode away as fast as she could. She heard the engine start, and roar louder and louder. She faintly realized that the engine was getting closer. Her body sped up the bike, and just when the engine sounded as if it would overtake her, the brake was activated. A motorcycle dashed past her, the rider baffled. The bike turned, and rode away from the motorcycle. She returned to the tree, and her limbs carried her to near the middle of the tree, climbing up. She sat against the trunk, a large branch under her. Soul rode right up to her bike, his eyes, even from the tree, were glowing in self-loathing. "Maka, where are you? I'm not here to criticize you. I'm trying to help, but I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on." He called, making the urge to call out for him unbearable. However, her body held her captive, her words unable to pass her own lips. Soul looked up, and saw her. He held out his arms, and said, "Jump, Maka. I'll catch you, I promise." Maka gained control of her body, and jumped into his arms. He embraced her, forcing her into a fierce hug. "Maka…what's been bothering you? Please, I can't stand to see you like this." He whispered into her ear, making the tears come faster. "I-I can't…" She stuttered, her sobs making her hiccup. Soul picked Maka up bridal style, and carried her to his motorcycle. "When…?" She asked, her hiccups interrupting her too badly for any full sentences to come out. "I've always had it, but now I actually have a reason to use it. Now, I can use it to find you when your life seems to crumble." He answered, the self-loathing still in his eyes. He took out his phone and called someone. After he hung up, he handed Maka his helmet, and mounted the motorcycle. He started the engine, and rode towards their home.

Once at their house, Soul dismounted the motorcycle, and picked Maka up, and set her on her feet. She sank to her knees, holding her arms to herself. Soul walked his motorcycle in the garage, and then returned to her. He helped her to her feet again, and gently led her to the door. He opened it, and led her into the living room, having closed the door behind them with his foot. He set her on the couch, and knelt before her. He grasped one of her hands with both of his, and asked, "Maka, did I do something wrong? Please, you don't have to say anything; just nod or shake your head." She shook her head fervently. Soul dropped his head, sighing heavily. He lifted his head, and asked, "Did someone scare you or bully you?" She didn't do anything for a while, and then slowly nodded. "Did they scare you?" A shake of the head. "They bullied you?!" She nodded slowly. "Can you point out who they are?" She scooted closer, and closed her eyes. She nodded slowly, opening her eyes. "Courage…" She said very quietly, almost to herself than to Soul. He nodded, and helped her to her feet again. She hugged him suddenly, holding him tightly to herself. "No Mr. Hyde, ok?" She said to him, making him smile. "I'll do my best, I promise."

Soul followed close behind her the next day, whilst she secretly pointed out the boys who bullied her mercilessly. He pulled them all aside later that day, and threatened them all with jail, lawsuits, and hospital visits. "Now, leave Maka alone." He finished, turning away. "Hey, I have a question for you!" Soul turned back around, and asked what he wanted. "This!" The boy yelled, his right fist flying. Soul ducked, said, "Bad move, dude," and uppercut him. The others fell upon him, all wanting to thrash Soul. He prepared for battle, when Maka came out of nowhere and kicked a guy in the head. "Soul, grab my hand!" She called, reaching out hers. He reached out as well, and grasped her forearm. His hand slid down some, and latched onto her wrist and hand. He swung her around, Maka kicking at the other opponents. Two more people fell to her feet, when two grabbed her feet, and yanked hard. She yelled, grasping tightly at Soul. He swung Maka harder, jerking her from their grasp. He grabbed her other arm, and span to a stop. He picked her up, and ran. "Why the Hell did you go after me?! Why didn't you do as I say!?" He said, not wanting to really hurt her. "I-I thought you would need…you know…help." She said, not looking at his eyes. He glanced behind them, and saw the group they confronted disperse. He sighed, and turned his attention to Maka. Her eyes shone with guilt. "Maka, I was just…I…I was just worried, that's all." Soul said, blushing suddenly. He turned slightly away, to hide the flush from her. She cocked her head sideways, having not seen his blushing face. She squirmed to be put down, and was gently placed on her feet. "Soul, are you…angry with me?" She asked hesitantly, holding her hands behind her back. He whipped his face back towards her, forgetting his reddened face, and said quickly, "What- No! Of course not; I would never be angry with you." His blush increased against his will, making Maka realize that he was trying to hide his blushing face. She giggled, making Soul feel slightly at ease. She placed a gentle hand on his glowing face, which turned even redder from her touch. "Um, Maka? What are you doing?" He asked, not understanding why she was willing touching his face. 'Damn, I'm not being cool at all. Get a grip, Soul!' He thought. She took her hand off of his face, and seemed in thought. "Sick?" She asked him, making his blush disappear. "Me, sick? Oh, no, I'm fine." He said, clearing his throat. 'That wasn't cool at all…But at least I got control of myself in time…' He thought, looking at Maka. She knelt, and looked carefully at the ground. "I…I remember something…about us…" She said quietly, too quiet for Soul's comfort. "Y-yeah? What's that, Maka?" Soul said, walking towards her silently. "Stay still for me." She asked more that said, but he obeyed nevertheless. She stood up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered a secret to him.

He was speechless, not only for the power, but for what it meant. "R-really?" He stuttered, his blush returning. She nodded, and whispered a request. "Do it whenever you want, I won't fight back." She whispered, her gentle and delicate mouth leaving his ear. He nodded, knowing this was not only brand new for her, but she wanted him to do it. He nodded, and hugged her tightly. "I'm not gonna do it because I'm your partner, or your friend. I'm doing it because I…I care deeply about you…" "What do you mean?" He loosened his grasp, staring into her eyes. "Maka…I don't protect you just out of being your partner. I protect you because…because I really care about you, and what happens to you. Maka, I…" Her deep green eyes held him, and that gave him courage to grant her wish. He leaned in, and his lips found hers.

She was shocked, not only because this time she was prepared and had asked for it, but at her revelation. She calmed down, and did as she promised and didn't fight him.

He broke off for breath, and, as he breathed deeply, rested his head on top of hers. He breathed in the clean smell of cheap strawberry shampoo. She didn't fight his embrace, but welcomed it. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her head nestling into his chest. Soul let out a deep sigh of content, and lifted his head. Maka raised her face to his, and smiled gently. Without even thinking about it or meaning to, Soul whispered, "I love you." Maka blushed instantly at his thoughtless, but heartfelt, words. Soul realized his words seconds after Maka, blushing the same shade as his eyes. "I-uh..." Soul began, releasing Maka from his grasp. He turned away from her, cursing himself. 'Damn you, Soul, relax! You've been trying to say those words for a while, and now you're regretting them! That's so not cool-'"Relax, Soul. You're one step closer to power, now. You're one step closer to being able to always protect you little 'Maka'." An image of a small red demon with overlarge arms and a tuxedo came unbidden to Soul's mind. "Go away!" He growled aloud quietly, now seeking a way to not endanger Maka in his fury of trying to gain control. He began to look for a safe place to let it out, but not near Maka. "Soul…Hey, Soul!" Maka said, quietly at first, then louder. He kept going. "Soul, wait, please!" She pleaded, her hand gently grasping onto his shirt sleeve. "No…not now! Not like this…not in front of her!" Soul pleaded through gritted teeth, more to himself than to Maka. "Soul, what's wrong?" She asked, her eyes widening. "Not now…not right now! Not when…things are going…my way!" He snarled, his eyes squeezed shut. His shoulders quaked with the tension he was under, his growls becoming intermixed with purrs from his 'other' side. Maka gasped, and stepped back. "I won't…let you!" Soul growled. "Why, is it because I'm so strange? Is it because I'm power-hungry and not afraid to show it openly? Give it up, Soul. I've already won this battle." "No! I will not bow to your freak demands!" Soul roared. He threw back his head, raised his hands, and screamed a blood-curdling roar of pure rage. Maka backed into a nearby wall, and was sliding down, one of her hands covering her mouth. She could see the emotions rolling through him, and the struggle that was coming out into the light of day. She found courage from that he _needed _her, not just wanted her by his side and with him for the little things. Maka rose to her feet, disregarded her fear, and walked up to Soul. "Hey, Soul. If you can hear me, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. So, relax, and let me help you." Soul's red eyes were shifting rapidly from golden to red, but he relaxed, and stared at her. "I want you to let 'Mr. Hyde' take over. I can handle myself, so don't worry about me." Soul, after a while, slumped over, and after a long minute, strange laughter came from him. He began to raise his face, but Maka was there in a flash, her boot coming down on his neck. "Ouch, Maka. That hurts! Let me up, Maka!" The other voice said, trying to imitate Soul, but failing. "You _will not _mimic Soul. Do you understand, you little ogre?! I will personally eradicate you from Soul's mind, so either you shut up, or you leave yourself. What's it going to be?" The strange laughter sounded again, with his head turning to expose a golden eye. "Oh, Maka…you're a foolish, naïve girl. Don't you realize that I _am Soul? That me and Soul must co-exist for him to be balanced?! I am his insanity! He feeds off of it every day, you stupid, ignorant pest!_" Maka pressed harder on his throat. "Either become small enough for Soul to handle easily, or I swear, I'm going to put both of you out of your misery!" "W-what d-do you mean?" "If I have to kill you to free Soul, I will willing do that." "Fine; you've made your point. I'll shrink, but don't think I won't grow again, but in a proportion that can and will kill you!" Soul began to spasm, his eyes rolling to the top of his head. Maka got off of him, and held him close to her, unsure if the second, deadlier personality could hurt him, or force him to kill someone. "M-Maka…did you do it? Am I cured?" "Only for now, but I'm always going to be here for you, and for keeping you safe. I swear." He sighed, and held her tightly. "Maka, if I start to go again…run away. I can fight it, but getting you hurt…I couldn't bare it!" "Soul…" Maka began, silenced by her thoughts. "Maka, are you-""I'm fine. It's just…What if I can't run? Soul, I'm not sure I-"She was silenced again, but by a pair of soft lips. Soul pulled away, grinning widely. "Stop talking." He said, making Maka blush. She pulled a book out of nowhere, muttering, "Maka…." Soul scrambled to get out of the way, but he was too late. "CHOP!" Maka yelled, bringing the book down with terrible force. Soul was down for the count for at least a minute, until he groaned. "Ow…why did you do that?!" Soul yelled, making Maka laugh. He forgot his anger, smiling at the picture in front of him. As if on cue, Blair walked into them, bits of fish on her furry lips. She leaped into the air, and landed neatly on top of Soul's head. After hearing her meow for a while, Maka pulled Blair off of him. "I think Blair wants us home. Shall we go, Soul?" He nodded, pulling the both of them up. They walked home together.

_-5 years later-_

Words couldn't describe the distress Maka felt right now. She had come home to find her home in ruins, Soul out of the house, Blair in a box, and her father looking through the room she locked years ago. "Papa, what are you doing here?!" Maka cried, her hands balled into fists at her sides. Spirit froze, then leaped away from what he was doing, then relocked the door. "Oh, Maka! Can you help Papa find something? I'm looking into your roommate, and I want to ask him some questions." He seemed angry and nervous at the same time. "Soul isn't here, and I don't know where he is. Now, please leave!" "Not until I question him!" "Question me about what?" Soul stood by Maka's side, a gentle hand on her shoulder. Spirit launched himself at Soul, a face like thunder. Soul dodged the attack with relative ease, his hand never leaving Maka's shoulder. "You little bastard, you've done something to Maka, haven't you?! With all this time alone with her, you've had plenty of time to defile my little girl!" Soul burst into laughter. "Really, you've just now realized this, when we've been together for about 6 years? You're pathetic and annoying." Spirit blew his top there, and grabbed Soul's shirt. "If you've lain one hand on my Maka, I will freaking kill you, you got that, you little octopus head?!" Soul smiled, baring his shark like teeth. "Octopus head? Really?" He laughed, shrugging off Spirit's hands. "I'm a whole lot cooler than the other guys. I wait until she's ready, not until I am." He dropped the smile, and gave the older man a death glare. "And I don't mess around with other girls when I have my own." Spirit flinched, knowing full well that was directed towards him by Maka, even though Soul said it. "Alright, Soul, I'll let it slide this time, but if I see you messing with my daughter-""Maka….." Spirit flinched, not knowing what was happening. "CHOP!" At this, Maka brought a heavy, leather bound book on top of Spirit's head. He was K. in seconds. She turned to Soul, fear instead of hate in her eyes. "Did you mean that?" "Yeah, of course I did. I never say anything unless I mean it…unless it's a joke." They both laughed for a while, enjoying the closeness they now shared. "Oh, Maka, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Soul said, nervousness creeping in on him. "What is it, Soul?" "I, uh…If…Um…" He stuttered, tongue-tied. He laughed nervously, while Maka went into the kitchen. Soul blanched, and rushed in there, saying, "Don't go in there!" Maka spun around, a question in her eyes. "Why not? I was going to get started making-""I'll cook tonight! You just chill in the living room, okay?" Soul said rapidly, surprising her even more. "Okay, I'll be in the living room if you need me…" She walked in, turning at some points to see if he was there.

"This is really weird…" Soul heard her say. Soul smiled, and walked in. He wanted tonight to be special. Starting with the veggies, he continued until an entire 4-course, including dessert, was finished. "Perfect…Maka, go dress up!" He said. "Why?" She asked. "I burnt the food…" He lied, a smile on his face. Maka sighed, and got dressed. Once he saw her in casual dress, he shook his head. "Come on, I mean dress up! I'm taking you someplace nice!" He said. She sighed, and came out wearing a beautiful version of the dress she wore to his party a long time ago. It was more mature, and showed off the curves she unintentionally hid with her normal clothes. Soul blushed, and asked her to cover her eyes.

She complied, a hint of a smile on her lips. He smiled, quickly got dressed up, and led her into the dining room. "Can I open my eyes now?" She asked, curious. "Not yet, Maka…" Soul answered, his voice an octave lower. "Soul, are you okay?" Maka asked, opening her eyes. A large hand covered them. "No peeking, and I'm alright, Maka…" He said. He sat her at one end, and quickly had some food in front of her. He turned off the lights, and grabbed some candles. After placing them in their holders, Soul lit them, creating a soft glow to Maka's skin. He gulped, some drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. He slurped it, thinking, 'Damn, does Maka know how to dress up!' "Soul, can I open my eyes now?" She asked. "Alright, open them." He said, standing a bit to the side.

Maka opened her eyes, and gasped. If there was ever a more romantic scene, this was right behind it, if not surpassing it slightly. She looked around, and saw there was only the two of them. "Surprise, Maka." Soul said, stepping out of the shadows. Her heart stopped. Soul, who was her partner and so treasured to her, was standing in front of her, a picture of elegance. His hair was always unruly, so he left it be, but that only added to his magnificence. His pin-striped suit was a perfect fit, and the wine-red dress shirt didn't help to keep her eyes off of him. Soul's eyes danced in the flickering candle light. "I didn't burn dinner. Hope you still like it." He said, his lower voice sending shivers down her spine. "I-I w-wouldn't m-m-mind if it w-w-was ch-char-charcoal…" She stuttered, a bright red forming on her cheeks. He placed a small plate of salad in front of her, apologizing that he forgot soup. "It's not as fancy as I want, but, it will have to do…." He said, smirking deviously. Maka ate the salad, surprised at the flavor it had, instead of the bland salad people usually get. "I used spinach, if you're wondering about the taste." Soul said, a smile in his lower voice. It wasn't getting on her nerves, more like it was….winding her up. She shivered again, and ate her food, with occasional little noises of pleasure.

Maka enjoying his food and making those little noises were driving Soul up the wall. It wasn't making him crazy, but….hyped up. He ate his own food, tasting it without any real pleasure. He enjoyed Maka's cooking the best. "Maka, I want to ask you something….." Soul began, having mustered the courage to finally say it. She paused her eating, looking at Soul. "What is it?" She asked, a slight tilt of her head send waves of nervousness down Soul's gut. "Um…Have you ever….really cared about….um….something?" He asked, not entirely sure how he was going to ask her. Maka looked a bit startled, but answered, "Yes…" Soul gulped loudly, pulling slightly on his tie to loosen it. "Maka…you know we're partners, and I'll always protect you, right?" Maka seemed puzzled, but nodded. "The thing is….I don't just protect you because I'm your partner….I protect you because I….care….about you. A great deal." Maka's eyes began to grow wide, so Soul sped up. "I know this seems fast! I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. But, I just want you to know…." Soul paused, wanting to say something, but too nervous to get it out. "Soul? What is it?" Maka asked, snapping Soul back into his resolve. "Maka, I love you." He said quickly, his face turning as red as his eyes. Maka turned red as well, and stood and turned away from him. "I-I need some air." She said, rushing outside. Soul was speechless, and looked down at his food. "I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have told her." He said to himself, barring his heart mentally.

Maka leaned against the door of a nearby bookstore, afraid and confused. She loved him, but she wasn't sure how to tell him. And he came out and confessed. She was afraid it was some sick, twisted joke, but she knew, deep down, that he was serious. "Why?" She asked herself. She smiled sadly, and modified an old soliloquy. "O Soul, Soul. Wherefore art thou Soul?" She said, aloud. She chuckled at herself. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Soul would, were he not Soul called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title."" You know Shakespeare I see. You really are a bookworm." A chillingly deep and familiar voice called. Soul stepped out of some shadows, into the light of the full moon. In the candlelight, he looked like an angel, but in the moonlight…it was as if the grace and elegance of a predator graced this singular teenaged boy. Maka was stunned. He strode over to her as if he had all the time in the world, and gently picked up a lock of her hair. Lifting the hair to his nose, he took a deep breath, as if to memorize her scent. "Maka, I shouldn't have told you…It was too fast for you, and-"His mouth was blocked up by hers suddenly, making him pull her away. "What in the hell-?!" He said, letting her shoulders go and sitting on the curb. He sighed and held his face in his hands. Maka went to sit next to him, when he pulled her into his lap and warm embrace. Soul placed his head on top of hers, tucking her further into him. "Maka…do you-""Why? Why do you love me?" Soul was stunned by her words, but recovered. He took her shoulders and made her face him. "Why? I don't know. I just know I love you, and I'll protect you, even if you don't feel the same." Maka fell silent, her bangs hiding her bangs. Soul placed a gentle hand on her chin, and lifted her face up. He kissed her tenderly, a hand on the small of her back, and the other now resting on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. When they broke away, Soul smiled, showing his sharp, shark-like teeth. Maka smiled back and said, "I love you too Soul. Why?" "No more asking why, my dear. I'll keep you safe." Soul kissed to top of her head, and carried her home.


End file.
